Εξίσωση Weyl
Εξίσωσις Weyl equation Weyl equation thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονικοί Νόμοι ---- Μαθηματικό Θεώρημα Νόμοι Μαθηματικών ---- Φυσικός Νόμος Νόμοι Φυσικής ---- Νόμοι Χημείας ---- Νόμοι Γεωλογίας ---- Νόμοι Βιολογίας ---- Νόμοι Οικονομίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Διαφορική Εξίσωση ---- Διαφορική Ανάλυση Συνήθης Διαφορική Εξίσωση Μερική Διαφορική Εξίσωση Πρωτοτάξια Διαφορική Εξίσωση Δευτεροτάξια Διαφορική Εξίσωση ]] - Νόμος της Φυσικής. - Ακριβέστερα, είναι ένας νόμος της Σχετικιστικής Κβαντικής Φυσικής - Χρονολογία ανακάλυψης. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Εξίσωση Weyl" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με το όνομα του φυσικού επιστήμονα "Weyl"''. Διατύπωση In physics, particularly quantum field theory, the '''Weyl Equation is a relativistic wave equation for describing massless spin-1/2 particles. Equation The general equation can be written: Quantum Mechanics, E. Abers, Pearson Ed., Addison Wesley, Prentice Hall Inc, 2004, ISBN 978-0-13-146100-0The Cambridge Handbook of Physics Formulas, G. Woan, Cambridge University Press, 2010, ISBN 978-0-521-57507-2.An Introduction to Quantum Field Theory, M.E. Peskin, D.V. Schroeder, Addison-Wesley, 1995, ISBN 0-201-50397-2 : \sigma^\mu\partial_\mu \psi=0 explicitly in SI units: : I_2 \frac{1}{c}\frac{\partial \psi}{\partial t} + \sigma_x\frac{\partial \psi}{\partial x} + \sigma_y\frac{\partial \psi}{\partial y} + \sigma_z\frac{\partial \psi}{\partial z}=0 where : \sigma^\mu = (\sigma^0,\sigma^1,\sigma^2,\sigma^3)= (I_2,\sigma_x,\sigma_y,\sigma_z) is a vector whose components are the 2 × 2 identity matrix for μ = 0 and the Pauli matrices for μ = 1,2,3, and ψ is the wavefunction - one of the Weyl spinors. Weyl spinors The elements ψ''L'' and ψ''R'' are respectively the left and right handed Weyl spinors, each with two components. Both have the form : \psi = \begin{pmatrix} \psi_1 \\ \psi_2 \\ \end{pmatrix} = \chi e^{-i(\mathbf{k}\cdot\mathbf{r}-\omega t)}= \chi e^{-i(\mathbf{p}\cdot\mathbf{r}-Et)/\hbar} where : \chi = \begin{pmatrix} \chi_1 \\ \chi_2 \\ \end{pmatrix} is a constant two-component spinor. Since the particles are massless, i.e. m'' = 0, the magnitude of momentum '''p' relates directly to the wave-vector k''' by the De Broglie relations as: : |\mathbf{p}| = \hbar |\mathbf{k}| = \hbar \omega /c \, \rightarrow \, |\mathbf{k}| = \omega /c The equation can be written in terms of left and right handed spinors as: : \begin{align} & \sigma^\mu \partial_\mu \psi_R = 0 \\ & \bar{\sigma}^\mu \partial_\mu \psi_L = 0 \end{align} where \bar{\sigma}^\mu = (I_2,-\sigma_x,-\sigma_y,-\sigma_z) . Helicity The left and right components correspond to the helicity λ of the particles, the projection of angular momentum operator '''J onto the linear momentum p: : \mathbf{p}\cdot\mathbf{J}\left|\mathbf{p},\lambda\right\rangle=\lambda |\mathbf{p}|\left|\mathbf{p},\lambda\right\rangle Here \lambda=\pm 1/2 . Derivation The equations are obtained from the Lagrangian densities : \mathcal L = i \psi_R^\dagger \sigma^\mu \partial_\mu \psi_R : \mathcal L = i \psi_L^\dagger \bar\sigma^\mu \partial_\mu \psi_L By treating the spinor and its conjugate (denoted by \dagger ) as independent variables, the relevant Weyl equation is obtained. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Φυσικός Νόμος * Εξίσωση * Εξισώσεις * Σχέση deBroglie * Εξίσωση Klein-Gordon * Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική * Εξίσωση Rarita-Schwinger * Διάγραμμα Feynman (checkerboard) * Εξίσωση Schrödinger * Παράδοξο Klein * Dirac equation (which describes massive spin-1/2 particles) * Angular momentum operator * Momentum operator * Spin (physics) Βιβλιογραφία * Quantum Field Theory, D. McMahon, Mc Graw Hill (USA), 2008, ISBN 978-0-07-154382-8 * Particle Physics (2nd Edition), B.R. Martin, G. Shaw, Manchester Physics, John Wiley & Sons, 2008, ISBN 978-0-470-03294-7 * Supersymmetry P. Labelle, Demystified, McGraw-Hill (USA), 2010, ISBN 978-0-07-163641-4 * The Road to Reality, Roger Penrose, Vintage books, 2007, ISBN 0-679-77631-1 Ιστογραφία * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * phys.utk.edu * nbi.dk * tfkp.physik.uni-erlangen.de * weylmann.com Κατηγορία:Νόμοι Σχετικιστικής Φυσικής Κατηγορία:Νόμοι Κβαντικής Φυσικής